Sein wahres Zuhause
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: ONE-SHOT „Mum, Dad", flüsterte er und eine Träne lief ihm über seine Wange. „Ich komme nach Hause." Beinhaltet Suizid. Ihr wurdet gewarnt ;)


A/N: Hier ist mein erstes One-Shot :) Er spielt nach Voldemorts Sturz, Harry und die anderen sind nach dem finalen Kampf in Hogwarts geblieben, um bei den Beerdigungen dabei zu sein und sich gegenseitig Trost zu spenden.

Dieser One-Shot enthält Suizid! Rating T, da ich finde, dass das Thema Suizid und die deprimierenden Gedanken, die Harry hier hat, nicht mehr unter K fallen.

Mir gehört die Harry Potter-Serie nicht... leider xD Alle Rechte gehen an J.K. Rowling. Mir macht es einfach nur Spaß, zu schreiben :)

Genug mit dem Gefasel... viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar :D

* * *

Sein wahres Zuhause

Wenn man es so getrachtete, dachte er, als er auf die Ländereien hinunter sah, war Hogwarts schon ganz schön. Die Bäume, die verstreut über die Ländereien standen und sachte im sanften Wind wehten, die grünen Wiesen, die die Schule umsäumten, der Schwarze See mit dem Riesenkraken, der noch Stunden zuvor versucht hatte, ein paar unwissende Erstklässler ins kalte Nass zu ziehen, sicher nur um ihnen eine Abkühlung vom heißen Sommerwetter zu bieten, in der Ferne das Quidditchfeld mit seinen sechs Torpfosten und den hohen Tribünen, die zwischen in den Hausfarben gestalteten Türmen aufgebaut waren, der Verbotene Wald, der trotz seiner Schrecken tief im Inneren etwas Ruhiges und Geborgenes an sich hatte.

Doch Hogwarts war ein Ort, um sich wohl zu fühlen, um sich geborgen zu fühlen. Geborgen von den Gefahren, die außerhalb der Schlossmauern auf sie warteten, Gefahren, die trotz des Sturzes des wohl möglich schwärzesten Zauberers der letzten paar Dekaden in dunklen Gassen und Ecken auf sich in Sicherheit glaubende junge Hexen und Zauberer lauerte. Trotz des Todes des Auges vom Orkan, wehte der Wind immer noch durch das Laub der Bäume, zeichnete Wellen ins Wasser des Schwarzen Sees und trieb die Vögel laut zwitschernd aus den Ästen des Verbotenen Waldes.

Trotz allen Bemühungen, gab es immer noch Gefahren. Trotz all den Opfern, die der Krieg gekostet hatte, gab es immer noch Ängste, dass der letzte im Kampf Gefallene nicht der letzte gewesen ist. Die Hoffnung, die nach dem finalen Duell aufgekeimt war, wurde nun langsam aber sicher gedämmt. Selbst die stursten Zauberer unter der Gesellschaft sahen so langsam die Schwächen des Systems, welches sich nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords und der vorherigen Machtübernahme noch selbst die Wunden leckte und versuchte, Lücken zu füllen, Löcher zu stopfen, die es in einer so kurzen Zeit nicht zu stopfen vermochte.

Hatte es denn überhaupt noch einen Sinn, weiter zu kämpfen? Die Schlacht war gewonnen, der Krieg beendet und doch fehlte es an Sicherheit, an Schutz. Das endgültige Opfer, was er erbracht hatte – war es umsonst gewesen? Nein. Es konnte nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Er hatte ein Schutzschild auf die Bevölkerung gelegt, ihnen Hoffnung und Willen gegeben, nicht aufzugeben, sondern weiter zu kämpfen, bis zum bitteren Ende. Der Wille war da gewesen, Trauer und Verzweiflung, vermischt mit Zorn waren im Vordergrund gewesen, aber dennoch hat der Funken der Entschlossenheit, hervorgerufen durch die Hoffnung, trotz allem doch noch etwas Positives, etwas Langlebiges zu erreichen, das Dunkle aus ihren Herzen verdrängt. Es hatte ihnen Kraft gegeben. Doch wofür? Nur, um diese Kraft durch erneute Angst gefangen zu nehmen? Durch Angriffe, die vereinzelt quer über den Kontinent und länderübergreifend geschahen? Nein, er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Oder doch?

Er sog tief die kühle Abendluft ein und schloss die Augen. Doch. Er wusste, wie die Situation war. Sein Verstand wusste es, sein Herz auch. So sehr es bei der Feststellung und dem Verstehen auch blutete, so wusste er, was um ihn herum geschah. Doch sein Herz war ausgeblutet. Er konnte kein Leid mehr ertragen, meinen Schmerz mehr sehen. Es war zu viel gewesen in all den Jahren seines kurzen Lebens. Mit gerade einmal siebzehn Jahren hatte er genug gesehen. Er hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Familie starb, Freunde litten. Wie Geliebte sich veränderten und sich die Bekannten gegen ihn wandten. Gewohnheit? Oh ja, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt – an den Schmerz. Er hatte gelernt, mit ihm zu leben. Er kannte nichts anderes – wie auch? Er wusste nicht, wie es war, ein unbeschwertes Leben zu fühlen. Er konnte keine emotionale Verbindung zu den Erstklässlern aufbauen, die noch heute Morgen bei der wöchentlichen Lernaktion am Schwarzen See gescherzt hatten, nicht ahnend, was er durchgemacht hatte, was ihn in ihrem Alter erwartet hatte – was das Leben noch für sie geplant hatte. Was hatte das Leben für ihn geplant? Er hatte sich schon seit Langem diese Frage gestellt, immer und immer wieder und bei jedem Mal ist er auf dieselbe Antwort gestoßen – Leid. Die paar Minuten Freude, die ihm gegönnt waren, wurden von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen überschattet, gar überlagert, bis die einst fröhlichen Erinnerungen und Erlebnisse nicht mehr in fröhlichen Farben ihm ins Gedächtnis kamen, sondern in Schwarz-Weiß.

Er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Wohin er auch ging, was er auch tat und was er auch dafür opferte, es hörte nicht auf weh zu tun.

Seine Hände strichen langsam und sanft über die Metallstange hinter ihm. Der Astronomieturm war von den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts sein Zufluchtsort gewesen. Er war hierhergekommen, um nachzudenken, um zu verstehen. Es hatte ihm geholfen, hier oben über den Ländereien seines Zuhauses zu sitzen oder zu stehen, tief in Gedanken versunken und von niemandem gestört zu werden. Er hatte hier viele Antworten auf wie es schien unbeantwortbare Fragen gefunden. Antworten, mit denen sich andere Leute sicherlich nicht hätten zufrieden geben können, doch er, der seit klein auf nie gelernt hatte, das Erlernte, die Antworten, die ihm andere gaben zu verarbeiten und zu hinterfragen, genügten die kleinen Ergebnisse seiner Überlegungen. Für andere mochten sie wertlos sein, doch er konnte das Nützliche aus ihnen heraus filtern und nach ihnen handeln. Jedenfalls hoffte er das.

Und auch heute war er hierhergekommen, um nachzudenken. Die schwindelerregende Höhe, die der Astronomieturm aufwies, rief bei ihm eine innere Ruhe hervor. Bei Tatendrang oder Nervosität war der Feuerblitz seine erste Zufluchtsstelle gewesen, doch als Hermine ihm diese im dritten Jahr – wenn auch unter guten Absichten – entrissen hatte, so musste er eine neue finden. Und das hat er getan.

Harrys Blick schweifte über die tiefgrünen Wiesen hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Er lächelte. Quidditch. Der Sport, den er liebte. Die Fähigkeit, die er von Geburt an besaß, auf die er stolz sein konnte. Sie gab ihm einen Gegenpol zu all den Steinen, die ihm während seiner schulischen Ausbildung in der Zaubererwelt vor die Füße geworfen wurde. Sie half ihm dabei, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht innerlich zu zerbrechen. In den Momenten, in denen er diesen Pol am meisten gebraucht hatte, wurde er ihm jedoch entzogen – wie vieles in seinem Leben. Im vierten Jahr – er erinnerte sich noch allzu genau – wandte sich die ganze Schule gegen ihn, mitsamt seiner Freunde. Hermine war das einzige, was ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Boden der Tatsachen gehalten hatte, ihm eine Stütze war. Und es gab natürlich auch noch Sirius. Harry lächelte traurig. Sein Patenonkel war ein wichtiger Anker zu seinen Eltern gewesen, die erste richtige Vaterfigur, an die er sich erinnerte. Auch sie wurde ihm genommen. Beinahe zwei Jahre ohne seinen fliegenden Gegenpol – Umbridge hatte Freunde daran, in an seine Grenzen zu treiben – und der Verlust seines Patenonkels, nur ein Jahr nach dem Tode eines Freundes, welcher ohne ihn noch am Leben gewesen wäre. Das Jahr darauf sein Mentor, und dieses Jahr? Harry ließ mit einer Hand das Geländer los und ballte sie zur Faust. Dieses Jahr waren noch viel mehr Leute wegen ihm gestorben. Bis letztes Jahr konnte er die Personen noch beim Namen nennen und in diesem Jahr waren so viele seinetwegen gestorben, dass es ihm unmöglich war, den Überblick zu behalten, ihnen namentlich den Respekt entgegen zu bringen, der ihnen gebührte, zu jeder einzelnen Beerdigung zu gehen und sich bei den Hinterbliebenen für seine Fehler zu entschuldigen. Doch er konnte es nicht. So sehr er es auch wollte, er schaffte es nicht.

Er blinzelte, als sich erneut Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten und drohten, hinunter in die Tiefe zu fallen. Er sah sie alle vor sich – die weinenden Gesichter bei den Beerdigungen, bei denen er die letzte Woche über war – Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin und so viele mehr. Alle waren sie tot – seinetwegen. Es war seine Schuld, dass Teddy keine Eltern hatte. Wie konnte er seinem Patensohn nur unter die Augen treten? Andromedas schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht kam ihm in den Sinn. Nein, das konnte er ihnen nicht antun. Sie würde sich an all den Schmerz erinnern, immer, wenn sie ihn sah. Sie würde Teddy von seinen Eltern erzählen, wie sie gestorben sind. Dass sie für den Weltfrieden ihr Leben gaben, welcher jedoch nie eingetreten war. Wie sie umsonst gestorben waren.

Doch sie waren nun bei ihren verstorbenen Verwandten, Freunden. Remus hatte Sirius und James wieder, seine besten Freunde. Harry wusste, wie sehr Remus und Sirius unter den Tod seiner Eltern gelitten hatten, auch wenn sie es nicht offen zeigten. Nach all den Jahren war der Schmerz immer noch präsent, allgegenwertig.

Er wollte nach Hause. Doch er hatte kein Zuhause mehr. Godric's Hollow existierte nur noch als Ruine, Ligusterweg war nie ein Ort der Freude für ihn gewesen und Hogwarts würde er in einer Woche verlassen müssen. Die Schule war sein erstes richtiges Zuhause seitdem er denken konnte und nun musste er auch das noch aufgeben. Er hatte alles verloren.

Er löste die zweite Hand vom Geländer und richtete sich auf. Die Sonne war schon vor Stunden untergegangen, die Wärme war kurz nach ihr verschwunden. Übrig blieben nur noch Dunkelheit und Kälte. Harry blickte in den Sternenhimmel hinauf und atmete einmal tief ein. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Trotz allem war er glücklich. Er wusste, dass er bald zu Hause sein würde – sein wahres Zuhause. Er wusste, die Erlösung war nahe.

„Mum, Dad", flüsterte er und eine Träne lief ihm über seine Wange. „Ich komme nach Hause." Und mit diesen Worten hob er seinen linken Fuß von dem Steinsims, auf dem er seit zwei Stunden stand und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

In der Mitte des Astronomieturms lag ein Zettel. Ron und Hermine würden ihn finden. Da war er sich sicher.


End file.
